


Fiery With Expectation

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Series: Perpetual Fall [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: *Sequel to Perpetual Fall and it's almost entirely explicit so don't read if you're not into that.*"Oh-ho... not so fast, my darling. I've waited literally centuries for this, and the last few months felt like at least an extra decade. I'm going to devour you slowly."
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Perpetual Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948942
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. De-Fluffing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SEQUEL to Perpetual Fall, so if you haven't read it, you might want to do that first. It's really long but the slow burn leads up to this moment and I think the impact will be better if you know what they've been through together. If you're just here for the smut, well, I won't stop you.
> 
> I expect this to become a series of one shot lemons that go more or less in sequence, starting with their honeymoon. I was blushing more than Leon and Frey combined while writing this.

Leon carried her inside, sealing them away from the outside world with a resolute thud of the door and click of the lock. He didn't put her down. They stared intensely at each other like they were waiting to see who would cave and make the first move.

Frey, accustomed to him pulling away, found herself completely devoid of patience. There was no reason they couldn't make love to each other right now, with clear consciences and absolutely nothing to interrupt them. She smiled and snuggled into him, kissing the side of his neck.

He strode over to the massive bed, still carrying her, and tossed her onto the plush mattress. She yelped with surprise, landing on her back side. The layered blue and white fabric of her wedding dress practically swallowed her and she fought to sit up, kicking her stockinged legs.

"What a sight you are," Leon laughed, collapsing into bed beside her. "I don't know who is fluffier, you or a King Wooly. Maybe everyone can de-fluff you in your wedding dress at the next De-Fluffing Festival."

"Is that so," she retorted, using all her strength to roll over and climb on top of him, straddling his trim waist. "How about I de-fluff you right now!"

"Just a few hours since we said our vows, and you're already trying to suffocate me," he pouted, catching her fist in his hand when she raised it. "I knew I shouldn't have married outside my species… humans and woolies aren't compatible… ouch!"

"Enough messing around." She grinned, pinching his side, and leaned down until their noses were touching. She blushed at her own brashness. "Hurry up and make love to me."

"Oh-ho... not so fast, my darling. I've waited literally centuries for this, and the last few months felt like at least an extra decade. I'm going to devour you slowly." With that said, he raised his hips and flipped their positions, no easy task considering how bulky her ensemble was.

"Devour me?" Frey squeaked, shivering with anticipation. She stared up at him breathlessly, her emerald eyes wide.

"That's right," he purred, stroking her cheek with the back of his index finger. "If that's what you want."

"I do," she vowed, far more lustily than she had earlier in the day. Her cheeks were burning involuntarily, but she was no longer embarrassed by it.

"Hm," he said with mock disapproval, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and peppering it with kisses. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want," Frey murmured, untucking his white dress shirt and dragging her nails over the small of his back. She felt him shiver.

His ministrations came to an abrupt halt and he gently pushed her back onto the bed as he stood up. Frey whimpered at the loss of his touch, sulking and feeling like an over-decorated cupcake.

"How am I supposed to take this slowly if you keep talking like that?" he breathed, reappearing with his peacock feathered fan. He exhaled slowly and fanned himself while he gazed down at her disparagingly.

"We have the rest of our lives to go as slowly as you like," she said seductively, removing pins from her impossibly long tresses as she spoke. It cascaded down her back in light green spirals.

"Stop it, you little minx," he growled, folding his fan and deftly slapping her wrist with it. She yelped.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," she teased, and he flushed instantly. He flicked his fan back open, covered his face with it, and electric blue eyes glared at her over the tops of the feathers. He retreated across the room again.

Frey collapsed into a fit of giggles, a shuddering pile of silk and tulle. She watched as he poured a flute of champagne, took a sip, and then returned to offer it to her. 

She accepted the drink from him and downed the rest of it in one take. His ears flattened comically. "Now will you please help me out of this dress already?"

He set the empty glass on the table, along with his fan, and wordlessly strode to the side of the bed. He dutifully removed her shoes and set them aside. When he reached around her to fumble with her zipper, she latched on to him and pressed open-mouthed kisses along his smooth jaw, then his collarbone.

He groaned, his chest vibrating with the sound as he finished unzipping her, and she knew she had witnessed the moment when he lost control. She hid her smug grin in the crook of his neck.

"Damn it," he murmured. "You are really something else." And then he crushed his lips to hers as he slid the dress down and exposed her milky white shoulders. He broke the kiss and smoothly transitioned to her neck, nibbling his way along.

Frey took the opportunity to run her fingers through his silky hair and then over his soft ears; they were right in front of her and just begging to be touched. She felt him sigh contentedly against her skin so she continued petting him as his mouth worked its way back up her neck.

When their lips met again, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. For the first time ever, he wasn't having to suppress his passion; he was finally kissing her with the fervor she had been longing for. She drank his affection greedily, trying and failing to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled his forehead against hers, catching his breath. He grabbed her hands and grinned. "Actually, I was planning to leave this on, if that's okay."

"Not a chance," she laughed as she fiddled with the buttons and the cufflinks at his wrists. "Now I know why you don't wear a shirt."

"I prefer easy access," he said with a wink, finally yanking it off, and she smiled appreciatively, running her hands over the newly exposed skin. She had seen his bare chest just about every day for the past year, but there was something very exciting about it now that he was her husband and they were alone.

"Now my turn, please. I'm suffocating," she complained, standing in front of him. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly and gazed up at her from his seat on the bed.

"You're so beautiful, Love," he whispered reverently, hooking his fingers under the fabric on either side of her breasts. He slid the dress down, gradually exposing her, and he hummed his approval at the sight of her rosy pink nipples. "Even cuter than I imagined."

"You imagined them, huh?" Frey asked, suddenly feeling shy and stroking a stray hair out of his eyes. She felt like she might melt under the heat of his impassioned gaze.

"Perhaps a time or two," he acquiesced, biting his lip. Frey worried her face might be permanently crimson now. But that thought was quickly forgotten as he leaned forward and eagerly sucked one of the sensitive buds into his mouth.

"Ah!" she gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair. He chuckled appreciatively at her reaction and flicked his tongue out, savoring the taste of her skin. One of his hands reached up to fondle her other breast, and her knees buckled at the combined sensation.

He steadied her effortlessly, standing alongside her and leaning down to capture her lips with his again. She responded heartily, arching her back to press her breasts against him more fully, and she felt his breath catch.

"Let's get you out of this thing," he rasped, yanking the dress down to her hips. She wiggled around, causing her pert breasts to bounce, and then he was distracted by them again for another minute or so.

"Leo… the dress…," she managed, and he mumbled an apology before kissing a blazing trail from her breasts to her belly. He nibbled her at the curve of her waist and she involuntarily moaned, grasping his shoulders for support.

Finally, the dress pooled on the floor and she was left standing before him in nothing but thin, lacy white stockings and matching panties. He helped her step out of the dress, then picked her up and lay her back against the mountain of silky pillows, much more gently than earlier.

For a long, drawn out moment, he stood beside the bed and just gazed at her with affection evident in his eyes, his hair hanging wildly about his face. She stared back, chest heaving, nearly desperate with arousal.

"I love you," he murmured, and she saw the depths of his love conveyed in his expression.

"I know," she replied with a smile, mimicking the response he had given her when she first confessed long ago. Then her voice softened and she added, "I love you, too. So very much."

He smiled contentedly and then she reached out to stroke a newly manicured finger across his taut abdomen. Her finger traveled downward until it reached the barrier of his waistband, and she tugged at it with a gleam in her eyes.

"I can take a hint," he chuckled, divesting himself of the last of his clothing. Her skin flushed with desire as she observed curiously, appreciating the yet unfamiliar sight of her husband's naked body.

"Like what you see?" he teased, exuding confidence, although the blush dusting his cheeks betrayed him. He climbed onto the bed next to her, lying sideways and propping himself up with one arm to look at her.

She promptly answered with her kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and molding her scarcely-clothed body against him. She wrapped a shapely leg around his waist and rolled her hips.

It was then that she realized how incredibly damp her undergarments were, and she gasped at the sensation of his erection pressing against the paper thin barrier. A bolt of pleasure coursed through her body from the contact, and dazedly, she wondered how she would survive the night if merely rubbing herself against him was this delightful.

His lips were upon hers again, his tongue stroking hers as he slowly maneuvered her onto her back. One of his hands wandered down and cupped her shapely bottom before removing the damp fabric and tossing it blindly. Still plundering her mouth, he settled his weight on top of her and moaned at the now unrestricted contact. 

“Leo," she gasped, her voice wrought with frustration. She lifted her hips, hyper aware that he could penetrate her in one slight movement. His arousal was pressing against the junction of her thighs.

“Patience, Love,” he purred, dipping his head and kissing a path down her abdomen again. This time his kisses were much rougher, wetter, and made her writhe with a type of desperation she had never known previously. “I did promise you that I was going to devour you, remember?”

With that said, he settled his head between her thighs and experimentally brushed the back of his knuckles against her core. She sat up involuntarily, in awe of the intense sensation, and squeaked out his name. Encouraged, he nuzzled his cheek against her thigh, pushed her back against the pillows again, and licked.

“I didn’t… realize you meant it literally,” she gasped, biting her lip and spreading her legs further apart. He took it as an invitation to delve deeper, inserting one of his large fingers into her wet center as his tongue continued its assault, and she nearly wept from the pure pleasure of it.

“Leo,” she cried out, ”you’re already going to make me--”

He withdrew abruptly, licking his lips, and then he was back on top of her. His weight was so warm, so welcome, and she was almost delirious with desire for him to join their bodies completely. He leaned down to kiss her and his silvery hair fell around them like a curtain.

“Want me to stop?” he panted with a grin, pressing his forehead against hers and gazing into her eyes. He rocked his hips ever so slightly, nudging the head of his cock into her. 

“Please don't,” she pleaded, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him to her. She kissed him hard, feverishly, and tilted her hips to encourage him.

He finally indulged her and groaned into her mouth as he slid his entire length inside her, but he didn't move further, giving her body a chance to adjust gradually. She was so well prepared at that point that she accepted his girth readily and painlessly. 

As he lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows, his gaze was so impassioned that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She stared back at him wholeheartedly, cradling his smooth jaw in her palm, trying to convey the depths of her emotion.

He finally rocked his hips and she moaned, gripping his firm buttocks in an attempt to drive him even deeper. She lifted her legs and succeeded, to their mutual enjoyment, and he gasped out her name so passionately that she felt like she was glowing and tingling all over.

They fell into a moderate rhythm, their bodies moving in sync. He ground his hips against hers in a way that nearly made her eyes roll back in her head, and upon seeing her reaction, he leaned down and kissed her languidly as he intensified the movement.

She crossed her ankles and dug her nails into his back as he started to move faster, driving them both nearer to the edge of bliss, and she threw her head back with a wordless cry. He shuddered, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and he rose to his knees to get better leverage. He grabbed her hips and withdrew almost fully, only to fill her to the hilt again, then repeat.

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to stay in control, and when he glanced down at her, she was gazing back with unbridled intensity. He needed to see her lose herself completely, he decided, and so he reached down to where they were joined and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her swollen clit.

"Come on, Love," he pleaded huskily. "Give yourself to me completely." 

A few frantic seconds later, she was arching her back and coming undone around him, and he followed shortly behind her, shuddering as he filled her. They rode the wave together as it crested and waned, their bodies intertwined.

He collapsed on top of her dramatically, like a shipwrecked man finding his way to shore, and she giggled and slapped his bare backside. He retaliated by settling all of his body weight on top of her, pillowing his head on her breasts.

Frey cuddled his head to her chest, combing through his hair and tracing the runic patterns on his face contentedly. It was incredible, after all this time longing for it, to finally be this close to him. Even if he was heavy and sweaty.

"Finally," he rasped, his breath puffing across her breasts. "You were worth the wait, of course, but _Gods._ "

"I can't believe we made it," she giggled, smoothing his hair out of his face lovingly. She continued to stroke him as they lay in blissful silence.

When their heart rates and breathing edged toward normal, she spoke cautiously. "It's strange… this felt somehow familiar, but… I can't remember ever having sex before."

"Are you all right?" he asked gently. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, concern evident in his eyes. He stroked a stray green hair in place.

"I'm fine. It's just… so odd," she said slowly, furrowing her brows. "Every once in a while I get this overwhelming feeling of familiarity, like I've done something before, and this is one of those times. It's just kind of disconcerting."

"I'm sure it is," he said softly, rubbing her arm soothingly with his free hand. "Intact memories from a past life are one thing, but the feeling of having done something before with no context… I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's okay," she smiled, returning to the present moment and meeting his eyes. "Just talking about it with you helps. Can I ask you something? I think I already know the answer, but did you…?"

"I wasn't exactly the most devout Dragon Priest," he admitted with a self-deprecating chuckle, fiddling with a strand of her mint hair as he spoke. "But it was never with anyone I truly loved. That might sound awful, but… I didn't have time for relationships back then. So whenever the opportunity presented itself, well…"

"I don't judge you," she said honestly, gazing into his eyes.

"I wouldn't be upset if you did. I've been a selfish person from time to time. I deserve judgment."

"Is that part of the reason why you wanted us to wait?" she asked curiously, searching his impossibly blue eyes. "You were the one going on about being traditional and waiting until marriage."

"I wanted it to be different with you," he replied, deep in thought. "Since I do love you, more than I've ever loved anyone, it made sense to me. I wanted our first time to be more meaningful."

"That's so sweet, Leo…" Sometimes the things he opened up about truly surprised her, and this was one of those moments. She was in awe of the way he spoke so candidly about his past.

"Also, I enjoy torturing myself," he joked, although there was definitely some truth to it. "But, honestly… it's even more than that. Back then, I hadn't yet realized how seriously Maria had taken our promise. I was away from home most of the time once I became Ven's priest, and when I went to visit Maria, she was never even dating anyone.

I felt so guilty because she was in love with me, and I loved her, too--just not like that. I don't know if that would have changed at some point, but… well, it doesn't matter now. The point is that I love you and I wanted to make sure you knew that, wholeheartedly, before we took anything further."

"I do know. And I love you," she smiled, cupping his cheek. "Especially now."

"I'm a lucky man," he responded happily, kissing the tip of her nose. Then he rolled off of her and reversed their positions, snuggling her to his broad chest. "Wait, why especially now? Because I'm such an amazing lover?"

"Could be…" she murmured noncommittally.

"Hm, you don't sound very convinced. We're not leaving this bed until you say it. I'll also accept variations of amazing, like incredible or fantastic. Extra points if you say something like..." He raised his voice a couple of octaves before he continued, badly impersonating his wife's voice. "Oh, Leo, you have the biggest--"

He erupted into a fit of laughter because she had risen to her knees next to him, patting his head and ruffling his ears relentlessly. He writhed around on the bed in a poor attempt to escape her, cackling. She only started to give him a break when he lost the ability to speak coherently.

"S-stop it… please stop. I can't take it anymore," he rasped, finally catching hold of her wrists and glowering at her. "You devil woman. Just you wait…"

"For what, exactly?" she asked, green eyes brimming with mirth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said mysteriously, lifting a silver brow. "But you know, I may be willing to revoke your punishment if you will simply admit--"

"It's more fun if you keep trying to convince me," she said flirtatiously, and he quickly accepted the challenge.

After she was thoroughly convinced, deliciously sore and well-sated, she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. He weaved his fingers through her hair, lulling her into a deep state of relaxation. Soon, his breathing grew even and his hand ceased stroking her.

“Leo?” she murmured blissfully. When he didn't answer, she raised her head to look at him, and his long eyelashes were resting on his cheeks. She thought she had never seen him with such a peaceful expression.

Smiling to herself, she nuzzled her face back against his chest and closed her eyes, joining him in sleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she was briefly confused about her whereabouts. She felt a warm, solid, decidedly naked body pressed against her back and she felt giddy.

She sighed contentedly and wiggled her bare bottom against her sleeping husband, who stirred instantly. The sensation brought memories of the previous night flooding back, and her body instantly bloomed with desire.

"What a way to wake up," he marveled, his voice gruff with sleep. His arm snaked around her and he fondled the nearest breast. "Good morning. I could get used to this."

"Good morning," she chirped, looking over her shoulder at him. His long hair was wildly messy in the best way, and although he had just woken up, his eyes were already lit with anticipation.

She experimentally wiggled her backside against his front again, still watching his face, and he closed his eyes and moaned in response. He leaned over her and kissed her roughly, his hand abandoning her breasts and traveling south.

His fingers quickly found her clit and teased it to life as he continued to kiss her. She gasped into his mouth, lifting her top leg to give him better access and to encourage his entry.

He grasped her raised leg and penetrated her instantly from behind, biting her shoulder as he did so. She yelped with pleasure and tossed her head back against the pillows, moving her hips in time with his.

"You're so damn exquisite," he panted, thrusting harder, his fingers dancing between her legs again. He rained kisses across the back of her neck and shoulders, sending electric tingles down her spine.

She felt herself reaching her climax abruptly, already teetering on the edge, and she cried out as he quickened his pace. He was pounding into her relentlessly now, and she gripped the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to anchor herself.

He nipped the shell of her ear with his teeth and she hit her peak, calling his name as she trembled in the throes of her orgasm. Her reaction sent him reeling, too, and he buried his face in her neck as he came.

They laid there breathlessly, still joined, until Leo finally raised his head and softly kissed her shoulder. "You're going to be the death of me."

"How so?" Frey giggled, rolling over to face him. She pecked his soft lips and then pillowed her head on his arm.

"Because now I don't want to do anything else," he grinned, tugging her silken hair and wrapping a strand of it around his finger. "I can't get enough of you."

"Well luckily, I think I know of another activity that might get your blood pumping almost as much," she said, grinning. "How about we take a bath, get breakfast, and then go lava diving?"

"Gods, I love you," he said.


	2. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stick that tongue out again and I'm going to put it to good use," he warned, grasping her shoulders and narrowing bright blue eyes at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes until the day she is cremated*
> 
> This is a great writing exercise for me because there are only so many words to describe sexy things. It's harder than I thought (yeah, yeah--that's what she said).

"We're home," she announced as the airship docked. The sun had already gone down and there was just enough light left to see the farm from where they stood.

Leaving Fenith Island had definitely been bittersweet. Leon had said it was beautiful but dangerous, just like her. He held her hand as they disembarked, looking well rested and content, and she gazed warmly at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, and she loved that he looked bashful. She was starting to understand why he enjoyed teasing her so much.

"I was just admiring you," she replied, smiling sweetly and squeezing his hand.

"Well, stop it. I feel like you're violating me with your eyes," he chuckled, leading her down the steps. "Haven't you had your fill of me yet?"

"Never," she giggled.

"My wife is insatiable," he murmured, clucking his tongue at her. Then his grin turned devilish. "Not that I mind."

They had only been gone for two weeks and it hadn't been long enough. They almost didn't come home, but they knew Venti would have ended up sending a search party after them, so they had reluctantly returned.

"As much as I hated to leave, it _is_ nice to be home. And I'm sure Vishnal and Clorica are tired of taking care of all my chores."

"And I'm sure I have a pile of translation work waiting for me. I'm looking forward to starting a new life and routine with you, though."

"Me, too," she chirped. They crossed over the field and opened the door to her--their--home, setting their bags of belongings and honeymoon keepsakes on the table.

"So this is where I'll be living from now on," he mused. "It's going to be a while before I get used to it."

"It'll feel like home before you know it," she said reassuringly.

"I know. It already does because you live here. But I have no idea where I'm going to put my belongings because you, my dear, are a pack rat." He ruffled her hair, mussing it.

"Hey, I need all of this stuff," she said defensively, stepping back and glancing around. There were multiple chests stuffed to the brim with ore, weapons precariously placed on racks, barrels full of seeds and gods knew what else.

"Just standing here, I can see three sets of armor you no longer use."

"I thought I might pass some of it down eventually," she explained. "I made them with my own hands so they'll be like family heirlooms."

"Do you plan on having _three_ children?" he asked, arching a silver brow. "Or will one child inherit three sets of armor?"

"I don't know yet! Geez," she huffed, pushing his chest and sticking her tongue out at him. "I have plenty of materials to build an addition and you can put whatever you want in there. Just leave my stuff alone."

"Stick that tongue out again and I'm going to put it to good use," he warned, grasping her shoulders and narrowing bright blue eyes at her.

She glared back, screwing her face up at him, and dared to dart her tongue out at him a second time. Abruptly, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, marching over to the bed and dumping her onto it. 

"What is with you and throwing me on the bed?" she asked, scowling. "You're so--"

She was unable to finish because he crushed his lips to hers, seeking her tongue with his own. Attempting to resist, she squirmed away, only to feel his mouth upon her neck instead. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe and she gasped, trying to ignore the all-over tingles that resulted.

"This seems like the best way to break in the new bed," he finally responded, nipping at the back of her neck.

"Stop it," she giggled half-heartedly, writhing around as he increased his attention.

He had discovered how ticklish her neck and ears were, and now he was always using that knowledge to his advantage. In an attempt to gain the upper hand, she reached down between them and rubbed him through his pants, giggling when he gasped and tensed up.

"You're not playing fair," he growled, sitting up and dragging her by her legs to the edge of the bed. He dropped to the floor on his knees and his head disappeared beneath her skirt.

"Leo!" she gasped out. "You're not either, apparently!"

He was already busy nibbling her inner thigh. His mouth burned a trail from one thigh to the other but he carefully avoided where she was already aching to be touched, much to her chagrin. One of his fingers teased beneath the scant fabric of her underwear.

She squirmed anxiously, wondering where she would feel his lips next. He yanked her panties off and kissed and licked the newly exposed skin, save where she wanted him to, leaving her breathless and fidgety.

"Leo, please," she panted, lifting her hips up off the mattress.

"Hm? Please what?" he purred, lifting his head and staring at her expectantly. His eyes displayed the mischievous glint that was all too familiar now.

"You _know_ ," she whined, sitting up on the edge of the bed and trying to pull him back down toward her. "Don't make me say it."

"Show me," he said firmly, maintaining eye contact with her as he took her hand and pressed it against her throbbing core.

The mischievous smirk that graced his lips was absolutely maddening. His response made her whimper with frustration, and she felt her face flush. 

"That _face_ ," he murmured, chuckling softly. "It's my new favorite."

And then he settled back between her thighs. She felt his tongue flick her clit and her hips left the mattress, involuntarily this time. Her head rolled back. His tongue wandered lower, delving inside of her.

She cursed under her breath reflexively, barely aware of what she was saying, as he deftly licked her. His arms suddenly wrapped around her thighs and he held her closer still, anchoring her in place as he made his way back up to sensitive bud.

This time he kissed it and then sucked it gently between his lips, creating a suction around it, and she moaned much more loudly than intended. She threaded her fingers in his hair, gripping it near his scalp. Gasping, she rocked against his face, legs trembling.

Suddenly he released one of her legs, and then a long finger was pushing inside of her as his tongue continued flickering against her. Slowly, he added a second finger and began pumping them in and out, and she was beside herself with pleasure.

He raised his face to look at her and his expression was playful yet passionate. He watched for her reaction as he twisted his fingers and then pushed them deeper. Her chest heaved and she writhed against his touch, seeking her release, and he dipped his head down again.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened in a silent cry as he increased his pace, sealing his lips around her again. He withdrew his fingers almost completely, only to delve back inside her, stroking her more urgently.

She grabbed the arm that was still anchoring her to the bed and dug her nails in, gasping frantically, right on the verge of coming undone. Her mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts and all she could manage was to murmur his name feverishly over and over.

All at once, her body tensed and she cried out, the sensation sending her reeling. She could feel herself squeeze his fingers, pulsating around them as she came intensely. Her body twitched and shuddered and she felt boneless.

She heard him growl low in his throat and he kissed her thighs before continuing upward and standing, unbuttoning her top and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She didn't know when he had removed his pants but his arousal was suddenly pressing insistently at her core, and he leaned over to kiss her as he pulled her bottom over the edge of the mattress, filling her.

She whimpered softly, blissfully, gazing up at him through her thick lashes and feeling almost intoxicated. She pulled him down to kiss her again and sucked on his tongue as she wiggled her hips, making him groan.

He stood back up to his full height and slid his hands beneath her bottom, molding her supple flesh in his rough hands as he quickened his pace. She watched him throw his head back with unrestrained pleasure and it made her shiver. She matched his rhythm, rocking her hips in time with his.

He turned her so that she was on her side, legs together, and they gasped in unison at the heightened sensation. His fingers dug into her waist as he anchored her to him, driving himself into her with abandon. She bit her lip in an attempt to resist crying out.

After a moment he moved her legs again, lifting them straight up and bracing her feet on his shoulders. His breathing grew ragged as he increased his pace, slamming into her, and her head lolled back.

She watched his face dazedly and she glimpsed the telltale sign that he was about to lose himself within her. He always clenched his jaw and his cerulean eyes looked wilder than normal, more fiery than ever. He was definitely gazing at her like that now.

He leaned down between her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and kissed her roughly as he released inside of her. She held him tightly, brushing his hair back and returning his kiss languidly. Panting, he broke away and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I think the bed is officially broken in," he chuckled, slowly withdrawing from her and standing.

"Yes, I think so," she agreed, grinning as he pulled her up to sit on the edge of the bed.

He helped her out of her clothes, smoothing her messy hair affectionately. Then he coaxed her back into bed with him, cuddling her against his chest.

"Back to reality when we wake up in the morning, huh?" he asked, yawning and rubbing her bare back.

"That's right. I'm going to miss being with you all day."

"Me, too. I'll make sure to come find you and bother you periodically."

"Good." She sighed contentedly, kissing his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This reminds me of the day after we got engaged," he said huskily, breathless. "Only this time…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter brought to you so soon by insomnia. The only thing it's good for. I keep worrying I'm going to run out of dialogue ideas for Leo, but thankfully my husband has a similar temperament and annoys the hell out of me all the time. Lately when I'm talking to him I will open a memo in my phone and add a note of something he said, and he says to stop using him as inspiration for my dirty stories. Fat chance! ;-)

On any given work day, if Frey was especially missing Leon, she enjoyed surprising him with lunch. Today was one of those days. They had barely spent any waking time together all week, due to plenty of translation work for him and an abundant harvest for her. Lin Fa had graciously allowed him to continue using his old room as an office until the castle addition was complete.

And on this particular day, Dylas had caught so much fish that he dropped by to share his bounty. He had offered her rainbow trout, which she happily accepted, and now she was frying it up for Leon. She was looking forward to his reaction because neither of them had had time to go fishing in a while, either.

She had never imagined that 'simple' life would be this busy. She was never one to sit around, but lately, it felt like they couldn't catch a break. They really needed some down time at home, and soon.

Until they could manage that, she'd just have to spend time with him spontaneously whenever she could find a chance, like now. She was sure he hadn't eaten lunch yet, even though it was a little late for it, because he was awful about feeding himself when he was busy.

When she walked through the front door of the Bell Hotel, Xiao Pai was at the front desk talking to a customer. Frey waved cheerfully to her and pointed at the sack lunch she was carrying, indicating that she wasn't after a bath at the moment.

She smiled on her way up the stairs, anticipating Leon's reaction. They had only been married almost three months, so they were definitely still considered newlyweds, but she had started to think that the heady feeling that struck her whenever she saw him would never fade.

His door was only partially ajar which was how he communicated to everyone, "I'm busy so only come in if you really need me." She always came in whether the door was open or closed, and he never minded, especially if she was carrying fish.

When she nudged the door open and stepped inside, he took one look at her and tossed the paper he was holding across the room. It fluttered quietly to the wooden floor. She froze in her tracks and stared at him, trying to read his blank expression.

"Lock the door," he said tersely, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his forehead. 

He looked entirely too stressed, so she didn't question him. She turned around to shut and lock the door, then carried his sack lunch over and set it gently on his desk.

It had no sooner left her hands than he grabbed her roughly, pulling her into his lap so suddenly that she ended up straddling him. Before she had a chance to utter a single word, he was kissing her, his lips and tongue urgent with need.

After a moment he broke away, probably sensing her bewilderment. He held her face in his ink-stained hands and kissed her more gingerly, nuzzling his forehead and nose against hers affectionately.

"Hey, Love," he finally said, his voice sounding upbeat and casual, but she could hear the stress and fatigue hidden beneath.

"Um… hi," she squeaked, giggling anxiously. "Everything all right?"

"I just need you. Is that okay?" he asked softly, gazing into her eyes hopefully.

"Okay," she breathed, and he immediately attacked her neck, nibbling and kissing a trail across her sensitive flesh. 

His hands wandered to her thighs and hips, finding their way beneath her skirt, and he kneaded them as he resumed kissing her. All she could manage to do was hang on to him, fastening her arms around his neck and gasping into his mouth as he fondled her. 

She found herself rolling her hips against him, trying to get closer, and he groaned. She could feel his bulge already straining against his pants painfully and she focused on rubbing herself against it, enjoying the strangled sounds he made in response.

Suddenly he stood up, carrying her with her legs locked around his waist, and took her to the bed. He set her down and kissed her backward until she was flat on the mattress, and then he broke away to fumble with her top.

He undressed her just enough to access her pert breasts and he immediately latched onto one, sucking and licking it as his hands resumed pawing beneath her skirt. This time he could reach her underwear, so he quickly divested her of it, and he moaned against her breasts appreciatively when he felt how wet she was.

As much as she was enjoying the attention, she thought it was about time she took control. She sat up--with difficulty, since what his fingers were doing nearly rendered her immobile--and grabbed his head, forcing him to look up at her.

His eyes locked with hers so intensely that she felt herself instantly grow wetter, and she almost let him just continue what he was doing. Instead, she coaxed him to switch spots with her and set to work on removing his pants, careful not to hurt him since he was so engorged.

As soon as it was unleashed, his member bobbed to full attention and she cherished it with her hands, watching him throw his head back against the mattress in response. She lowered her mouth over him, knowing he wouldn't be expecting it yet, and a couple of choice words tumbled from his lips.

She continued tasting him and teasing him with her tongue, enjoying the way he writhed on the bed, and then she gripped his shaft and pumped it with one hand while her mouth sucked the head. He reached down and wound his fingers in her hair desperately, cursing under his breath, and then she stopped and pulled away.

His passionate gaze was burning a hole in her as she climbed astride him, and she leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed her face and slanted his mouth over hers as his hardness pushed insistently at her core.

"This reminds me of the day after we got engaged," he said huskily, breathless. "Only this time…" 

He gripped her thighs and raised his hips, penetrating her, and Frey had to remind herself of where they were, in the middle of the day at that. The walls were thin and she could hear random bits of conversations coming from the hallway and the room next door.

"Leo…," she half moaned, half whispered, sitting on him so that he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She gyrated her hips, reaching for his hands so that she could anchor herself.

He squeezed her hands and gazed at her intently, as if begging her to give him release, so she began to glide up and down his shaft more urgently. He bit his lip and growled, squeezing his eyes shut, and the sight of him losing control because of her made her inner walls clench.

She beared down on him again, grinding her hips back and forth against his pelvis, and she saw stars. Her whole body felt hot and she couldn't stay quiet, not when it felt like she was going to ignite from the intensity of this sensation.

She was gasping now, head thrown back and eyes closed, and Leon must have sensed their predicament because he reached up and clamped his hand over her mouth. She held his hand there, trying desperately to drown out her cries, and her movements became erratic as she reached her apex.

He widened his eyes and stared pointedly at her as he shushed her, urging her to be quiet, but at the same time, he looked pleased with himself. The warring emotions flitting across his face made her giggle into his hand, but she was quickly gasping again when he continued to move.

He started bucking upward urgently and then abruptly filled her, shaking, and the sensation of his orgasm sent her hurtling over the edge after him. She pressed his hand more tightly over her mouth, moaning uncontrollably as she continued to ride him, and only when her walls stopped clenching around him did she finally collapse.

She fell forward over him, her body shivering from the intensity of their coupling, and she sighed contentedly against his mouth as he kissed her. His hands massaged idly up and down her back, calming her, and she could already tell she had managed to abolish his stress and tension… for now.

She rolled off of him and snuggled up against his side, trailing her fingers over his chest and arms lazily. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

"Thank you," he said, sounding relaxed and sated. He pointed in the general direction of the discarded paper. "I feel like I can finish deciphering that page now."

"You're welcome," she chirped, falling back against the pillows. "Is it written in a language that you haven't seen before?"

"No, it's not that," he said, rolling on his side to face her. "The dialect is familiar to me."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek with her palm. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"It's from my era. It's merely someone's notes on the state of the town at that time, but reading their descriptions brought memories flooding in," he explained, his eyes wandering away from her thoughtfully. "I almost felt like I was back there again. I felt disconnected from the present time all of the sudden. So when I saw you, I…"

"I'm here," she said simply, reassuringly, and kissed his brow. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and breathed her in. "And in fact, I'm pretty much done for the day. I'll stay and keep you company until you're done."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he replied, leaning back in order to smirk at her. "You're not going to be able to sit quietly, doing nothing, for that long. You'll distract me."

"Hmph. Well that sounds like a challenge. I'm not saying another word until we leave here," she said with determination, clenching her fists.

"Hah. Okay then." His tone was disbelieving. He kissed her cheek and chuckled as he got up, pulling his pants back on and retrieving the replicated document from the floor. "I completely forgot about lunch. What'd you bring me?"

She opened her mouth to speak and realization dawned on her face. She quickly pressed her lips together and glared at him. He was already trying to break her.

"You're off to a good start," he admitted. "But judging by what happened a few minutes ago, you're really awful at staying quiet for long, even with my hand over your mouth."

'That was different,' she wanted to say, but she restrained herself. She bit her lip and furrowed her brows at him, turning pink with effort.

"You need to learn to control your impulses, Love," he said casually, sitting at his desk with his back to her.

_Stop baiting me and eat your damn lunch_ , she thought, suppressing a giggle. She stared at his back to try and determine if he heard her, and his ears twitched.

"Hm, it seems I heard a squeak. I better let Lin Fa know she might have a mouse problem again," he murmured to himself.

Frey buried her face in the pillows, willing herself not to comment. She kicked her bare feet against the mattress.

"Actually, it sounds bigger than a mouse. Maybe a rat or a raccoon… whichever is the loudest."

"Damn it, Leon, I can't do this," she growled, rolling out of bed and throwing her clothes on. She instantly felt relieved.

"Look at my face. See the utter lack of surprise?" His expression was, in fact, completely stoic. She still didn't understand how he could manage that in humorous situations.

"Shut up," she laughed, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "Don't forget to eat your lunch before it gets any colder. I'll see you at home."

"See you later," he replied, chuckling and shaking his head at her. "You are something else."

"So I've been told," she retorted, winking at him before she sauntered away.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can think of more than a few ways to warm you up," he said seductively, stroking her cheek and tilting her face toward him. The way the firelight reflected in his eyes, combined with the sultry look he was giving her, made her heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter turned out so long. I had a lot of writer's block for a few days but I pulled through. I inspired myself by replaying Leo's newlywed mode and discovered a lot of dialogue I missed before! Pro tip: Go to bed with him (hehe) a LOT, like over and over. Their going to sleep/waking up dialogue is amazing and there are at least a dozen different ones that are randomized.

"Love. Love, wake up."

"Huh?" she mumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing her bleary eyes.

"Come on. We're going," Leon's voice said next to her.

"Going where?"

"You're so cute when you've just woken up," he sighed, ruffling her hair and leaning down to kiss her. "We're going on a date."

"In the middle of the night?" she questioned, covering her mouth and yawning deeply.

"That's the point, remember?" He sounded slightly exasperated now, but mostly amused.

"Oh… midnight picnic. Right. I agreed to this when I wasn't so tired. And when it wasn't so cold," she whined, burrowing back under the covers. "Let's wait and go during the summer again, like last time."

"It'll be worth it. Come on. I've got everything packed up. I'll even carry you, if you'd like."

"Ugh… okay, fine. Since I know you're not going to give up. You'd better keep me warm."

"Oh, I will," he assured her, handing over her boots and coat.

While she sluggishly dressed herself, he was gathering a picnic basket and two large, fluffy blankets. There was no telling what he was bringing along this time.

"Even if I did want you to carry me, how would you manage it when you're already carrying all of that other stuff?" she asked curiously.

"I'd make two trips, obviously. I'm not that much of a glutton for punishment," he replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, I see. I was wondering if you were strong enough to carry everything at once," she teased, tying her loose hair into a quick ponytail.

He stared at her for a long moment, straight-faced, and his tail swished and flicked with irritation. Then he strode over to her and turned around, motioning for her to climb onto his back.

"Leo, I was just kidding," she laughed. "I'll walk."

"Nope. I've got to prove I can do it, now," he said stubbornly. "Come on. I'm going to carry you piggy back style like you're a little kid."

"Leo," she sighed. "You're incorrigible."

"Hey, you married me. Now get on."

"Geez," she mumbled, hopping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. His back was warm and strong, so she instantly felt cozy.

"Wow, you're heavy. I forgot you did pretty well in the eating contest," he deadpanned, reaching around and patting her backside.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, kicking him lightly in the ribs. "You're mean."

"Only kidding, my little doll. You're as light as a feather," he said smoothly, walking towards the door and leaning down to pick up the supplies. "Hold on tight."

She did as she was told, giggling at the hilariousness of the situation. "I kind of hope someone witnesses this. We must look absolutely ridiculous."

"Doubtful. Who else is adventurous enough to be out in the winter cold past midnight?"

"Good point," she sighed, bracing herself against his back as he stepped outside. She felt something icy touch her nose, then her ears. "And of course the first snow of winter would happen right now!"

"This is perfect. It means I'm going to have to work even harder to keep you warm," he chuckled, trudging along in the fresh, powdery snow.

"If you let me get too cold, I'm going to run home as fast as I can and jump back into bed." She shivered and held him more tightly, tucking her face into his neck to hide from the snowflakes.

"Hm, you know I love a good challenge."

"Apparently, since you couldn't resist carrying me and the entire picnic all at once, just to say you could," she retorted, rolling her eyes at him even though he couldn't see it.

"How else will I prove my worth as a man?" he joked, starting along the path down to the lake. The dirt and gravel was already patchy with snow. "I can _hear_ you roll your eyes at me, by the way."

It was dark, of course, but the moon was full and lit their path adequately. The way it reflected off of the lake, combined with the pure white snow drifting through the air, was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful tonight," she murmured, squeezing him happily. "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea, after all."

"Why did you think I was so adamant about going now?"

"I didn't know you had it so well thought out."

"Of course."

He bent his knees to set the supplies on the ground and she hopped down, instantly gluing herself to his side for warmth. She whimpered, hugging him.

"Although I love it when you cling to me like that, let me get the fire going first. Then I'm all yours."

He cocooned her in one of the blankets and tousled her hair, murmuring to himself about how cute she was, and set to work gathering some extra sticks and dried leaves. They had been making fires here weekly since it started getting cold, so there were already logs in place with various river rocks bordering them.

She watched him fondly as he crouched down next to the kindling and sparked a flame in his palm. It floated down into the center of the logs and immediately set them alight, sending sparkling embers floating into the frigid air.

Eagerly, she sat on the other blanket he had spread out beneath their favorite tree, cuddling the larger one around her and shivering. Thankfully, although the tree was completely devoid of leaves now, its branches were dense enough to block the snow.

She didn't mind this weather so much when they were running around in it and fighting, but just sitting still and enduring it was near torture. The crackling fire was already thawing her out, though, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have a surprise that will warm you right up," Leon said, and she half expected him to be alluding to something, but he carefully handed her a scalding hot mug as he sat down next to her.

"Did you make cocoa?" she asked excitedly, blowing on it and watching the steam dissipate. "Ooh, definitely smells like chocolate."

"I did. I even sipped it to make sure it was right, and it tasted disgusting as expected." He cringed and grimaced like he still had remnants of it staining his taste buds.

She puffed her breath across the top of the mug once more and then delicately sampled it. Her eyes widened at him in disbelief and she sputtered. "Oh my god. Leo. How much sugar did you put in this?"

"Judging by your reaction, not enough?"

"Is there even cocoa and milk in here or is it _just_ sugar?" she laughed, sipping it again.

He glowered at her and snatched the mug away, setting it aside and uncorking a small glass bottle. "Here, try this instead."

"Is this whiskey?"

"Mm-hmm. I've been saving it for a special occasion. Arthur gifted it to me a few months ago and you know he's a man of refined tastes."

"I don't think I've ever had whiskey," she said hesitantly.

"I love watching you try new things," he grinned, tilting the bottle to her parted pink lips. "It'll warm you up much better than cocoa, from the inside out."

Frey gazed at him and warily took a nip from the bottle, then shook her head from side to side and shuddered. "That is _strong_."

Leon chuckled with amusement and took a swig, then popped the cork back in and wrapped his arms around her beneath the blanket. "I bet you feel warmer, now, though."

"That might just be because of you."

"I can think of more than a few ways to warm you up," he said seductively, stroking her cheek and tilting her face toward him. The way the firelight reflected in his eyes, combined with the sultry look he was giving her, made her heart flutter.

"Well save your naughty ideas for when we get home," she tittered.

"Ah, you're no fun tonight," he teased, nuzzling her cheek. The slightest hint of stubble tickled her and made her shiver, but not from the cold.

"No fun, huh? Give me that," she growled, snatching the bottle from his hands. He stared at her, wide-eyed, as she took a huge gulp and swallowed with only a slight grimace this time.

"Huh. Would you look at that," he marveled, accepting the bottle back from her. "I retract my previous statement."

"Thank you," she giggled. It felt like the alcohol was seeping into her bones. "It's really no worse than drinking most potions."

"True. Especially after taking formuade."

"Yuck. Theoretically we should be able to stomach anything after having to down those a few times."

"They're even rough for me, and I inherited my dad's iron stomach." He took another swig of whiskey. "I suspect my children will inherit my strong intestinal fortitude, as well."

"You're always finding ways to squeeze children into our conversations," she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a grin. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I was actually just thinking that we've never broached that topic. Whether or not to have them, I mean." He offered her the bottle again. "So, let me ask you. Do you want children?"

"Yes. Maybe not now, but eventually. How about you?"

"I want whatever you want, so yes. And whenever you're ready is fine."

"Well that was easy," she commented, smiling. "So I'll continue taking the herbs Nancy gave me, for now."

"Yes. And we'll just keep practicing in the meantime," he added with a wink.

He drew her into his lap with his legs on either side of her, her back against his chest, and she leaned comfortably into him. The fire flickered and soothed her with its heat, and with Leo warming her other side, she started to feel sleepy again.

"You better not be falling asleep yet," he warned, as if he had read her mind. "I want to spend more time with you."

"I can't help it… this is so cozy," she said dreamily, snuggling back into him.

"It is rather enjoyable," he agreed. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, then her neck, and she sighed blissfully at the sensation.

"Leo…"

"We're not going back yet."

" _Leo_."

"Shhh."

Frey turned her head to glare at him, then, but he only stared unblinkingly in response. His hands were massaging hers beneath the blanket and she wondered how he always made the simplest actions feel so arousing. She tried not to let her expression betray her, but as usual, that was a tall order, so she hid her face.

"There you go. Just relax," he said softly, his voice rumbling against her back and tickling the shell of her ear. 

Both of his hands were firmly kneading one of her arms, now, and her head lolled back against his shoulder as she watched the fire dance unpredictability. By the time he switched to her other arm, she was feeling deliciously languid.

His proximity and the way he was so thoughtfully massaging her started to make her mind drift to other possibilities, and suddenly she was aching for him to change course. But she didn't want to ask for it tonight. He loved to tease her too much when it came to that.

Hoping he would take the bait, she moaned softly and shifted her weight against him. Her free hand came to rest on his thigh, rubbing it enticingly, and she turned her head and nuzzled it under his chin.

If he knew what she was thinking, he didn't show it, but she doubted his perceptive senses were suddenly failing him. In fact, he was probably going to gain the upper hand as usual. And sure enough, he halted his tender ministrations completely. His hands came to rest on her knees, the most neutral territory possible, and it took all her strength not to whimper--or elbow him in the gut.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling like every inch of her skin was standing at attention in anticipation of being touched. There had to be a way to get him to do what she wanted without asking for it, and without him teasing her. She couldn’t suppress the giggle that was born from that thought. It was probably impossible.

“What’s so amusing?” he asked, nudging the top of her head with his cheek. “Did I let you drink too much?”

“Could be,” she giggled, gazing up at the twinkling stars. Her hands found his beneath the blanket and she held them loosely, dragging them ever so slowly downward and placing them on top of her thighs. She held her breath.

After a few agonizing moments, wherein he made no move whatsoever, she turned her head and tilted her face up toward him. When he glanced down at her, she ghosted her lips over his, borrowing one of the moves from his playbook. He immediately chuckled and chastely kissed her.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking down at her.

“Is it that obvious?” she huffed, turning pink in spite of herself.

Those words had no sooner left her mouth than he cupped her aching core with one of his large hands. She whimpered and exhaled shakily, no longer caring _how_ it happened as long as he was finally doing what she wanted. He lifted her skirt out of the way and began to stroke her through her panties, following the smooth contours at the junction of her thighs.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed and lips parted as he touched her. She curled an arm up and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silver hair and pulling his face down to hers, kissing him breathlessly. He obliged her and nibbled her bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue.

"For all this talk of being cold, you sure are hot down here," he chuckled, pushing her damp panties aside and dipping his fingers inside of her. That, combined with the timbre of his voice vibrating against her back, already rendered her boneless.

She gasped and spread her legs further apart under the blankets as he mouthed her neck and stroked his fingers deeper. His other hand wandered upward to the top of her dress and yanked it down, and her nipples instantly hardened almost painfully due to the cold. He seemed to sense this and alternated between them, massaging them with his calloused palms.

Whimpering with pleasure, she tossed her head against his shoulder and felt his arousal pressing against her lower back. She couldn't reach him from any angle, especially not with the way he was touching her, but she tried anyway. She felt him smile against her neck at her attempt.

"Turn around so I can see your face," he said as he gradually withdrew his fingers. His voice was thick with desire.

She sat up dazedly and managed to stay covered while she turned toward him on her knees. She glanced around uneasily in the dark like she might spot a voyeur. 

"Don't worry. I'll hear anyone coming before they see us."

"Why don't we just go home?"

"Because then I won't get to see how the moonlight looks on your bare skin," he said, and she flushed. "I want to see."

"Leo…," she whined, surveying the area again. "I'm too nervous. I feel exposed."

"You just need more liquid courage, is all," he replied with a chuckle, uncorking the whiskey bottle with his teeth.

"Leo," she growled.

"Here goes, then… I'm going to say it," he sighed, staring at her resolutely. He drank from the bottle and offered it to her, but she shook her head this time.

"Say what?"

" _Please_."

"Are you begging me?" she asked, eyes wide with surprise. This was new.

"So far I'm just asking, but in the present moment, I'm not above begging."

"Leo…"

" _Pretty_ please," he added, clasping his hands in front of her and gazing into her eyes.

His intense expression and the way the flames reflected in his eyes was enticing, but she still felt unsure. She worried her lip and stared back at him silently, still on her knees with her dress yanked down around her hips.

"With a cherry on top. What do you want from me?" She could see the idea spark in his eyes as soon as he said that, and he reached forward and slid her panties off, grazing his knuckles over her clit.

She nearly fell forward and she grasped his shoulders, holding herself upright. He took advantage of the opportunity and dipped his head to kiss her breasts. Her whole body quivered with need and suddenly her nervousness was pushed into the back of her mind.

She moved to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply, and he moaned appreciatively into her mouth. He fiddled with the tie at his waist as he eagerly kissed her back, managing to slide his pants down just enough. He grasped his erection and guided it into her, and she happily lowered herself onto him, savoring every inch as he entered her.

Because he was still sitting upright and she was straddling him on her knees, their positioning was enjoyably intimate. They embraced and kissed languidly as she rocked her hips at a leisurely pace, still managing to hold the blanket protectively around them.

He dug his fingers into the back of her thighs and groaned, his tongue dancing with hers. She was so sensitive from his prior teasing that she already felt the delicious tension coiling in her belly, and every movement was winding it tighter. 

He lifted her bottom just enough so he could withdraw almost completely and thrust back up into her, and she gasped at the intense sensation, unable to contain the cry that resulted. She buried her face in his neck, gripping his hair, and relished the feeling of him filling her over and over again.

Craving the closeness they experienced a few moments before, she squeezed her knees around his hips and wrapped her arms about his neck. He held on to her waist and kissed her breasts, then her neck, and back up to her lips. She flicked her tongue against his and tasted the bittersweet remnants of the drink they'd shared.

He was hitting her in exactly the right spot and she felt the pressure climbing, then mounting further and further still. It kept increasing when she thought it couldn't possibly grow anymore intense, and then she was gasping his name urgently, desperately seeking her release. And still she rose higher, and she wanted to open her eyes and look at him, but she was too incoherent.

She rolled her hips and then she was shaking too hard to continue, so he took over and rocked her steadily against him. Her entire body tensed at once and the pleasure she was feeling hit its crescendo and held, and held, and she nearly sobbed at the intensity of it when she finally came crashing down.

She crushed her open mouth against his in an attempt to drown out her moans. She was quaking and twitching and still squeezing her eyes shut because she couldn't manage to open them, but she felt him go rigid and spill his seed inside of her.

" _Leo,_ " she gasped, clinging to him. She was trembling from a combination of her orgasm and the cold.

"Love," he breathed, gently maneuvering her to lay down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around her and rubbed her arms to warm her and calm her.

"This time I really do _need_ you to carry me. My legs are too wobbly to walk," she murmured softly, exhausted. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "Are you sure no one saw us?"

"If they did, it was quite a show," he chuckled. "I've never seen you lose yourself quite like that. It was fascinating. So fascinating that I forgot to make sure no one snuck up on us."

"Don't tell me that," she groaned, thwacking him on the chest. "We're going to have to move away now."

"Good. We can move to Fenith Island," he said with a grin, getting dressed and standing. He righted her dress and helped her to her feet, then sat her on the bench so he could put out the fire and pack up.

"I'd miss everyone too much," she said as he presented his back to her. She climbed up, nuzzled her head into his hair, and sighed.

"You're not going to miss Kiel when he finds out about our lakeside romp and spreads it all over town," he chuckled, carrying her home.


	5. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold on," he panted, grasping her wrists and smirking down at her. His bare chest, glistening with water, heaved slightly as he caught his breath. "You're getting too good at that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with how this one turned out. Hope y'all enjoy it, my few loyal readers. Also, I'm running out of ideas. I have at least one more chapter in me that's already planned out, but it's kind of the end all chapter.

"You're even more reckless than usual today," Leon commented with a scowl, putting a hand on his hip. His other hand was holding his spear, which he pointed at her accusingly. "Is there any particular reason or are you just trying to make me worry?"

They were standing in the middle of a seemingly endless maze, a vast sea of green. Frey was panting and wielding her current weapons of choice, dual blades, with a self assured smile gracing her sweaty face. The grimoire that lay lifeless at her feet scattered into shards of light and disappeared.

"I'm not," she replied defensively. She slid the blades into the leather sheathes at her hips and met his doubtful expression. She could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"You're not being truthful," he said sternly, watching her carefully. "You just stood between four grimoires, opening yourself up to attack from every angle, when you knew I was still occupied with those orcs."

"I know how to handle myself. I'm going to keep going," she replied plainly.

"Like hell you are," he growled, closing the distance between them. His azure eyes were steely and narrowed. "Not until you tell me what's going on in your head."

"Leo…" She sighed heavily and refused to meet his gaze.

"I promised I'd always protect you and it's like you're testing me today. Just talk to me." 

"I'm scared, okay?!" she blurted, tears springing to her eyes. She clenched her fists and stared down at the patchy, sun scorched grass.

"Scared?" he asked softly, disbelieving. His hand came to rest on her shoulder and the familiar weight was comforting. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Of everything changing. This might be the last time we do anything like this," she managed to say. She wiped furiously at her face, mixing her tears with smudges of dirt. 

"Ohh… I see," he said, rubbing her arm soothingly. "But you do realize it will actually be the last time if you're not more careful."

"I'm just trying to make the most of it," she explained. She shrugged weakly and looked into his eyes for reassurance. "I thought I could get it out of my system, I guess."

"Love, you know we don't have to start a family if that's not what you want." His voice was earnest. "I have to admit I'm excited at the prospect of equally reckless tiny versions of us running around, but I'll gladly forego that in favor of your happiness."

"You're too good to me," she sniffled, embracing him. She took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes against his chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I let the adrenaline go to my head."

"That's why you need me around to stop you before you get out of control."

"Says the man who lives for danger and eats literal poison for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

They burst into contagious laughter and held each other until they couldn't possibly laugh anymore. Finally, she pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, making Leon smile at her fondly. 

"You're such a beautiful mess. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Speaking of that… I actually took Lin Fa up on an offer."

"Oh?" he asked curiously and looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow. 

"She said to let her know if I ever wanted to reserve the bath for just the two of us, so… this time we don't have to wait until midnight and sneak in," she said sheepishly.

"She offered that?" His eyes widened substantially and his cheeks tinted pink. "Wait. What's the occasion? Am I forgetting something?"

"No, no. I just… I'm trying to do things with you that I'm afraid we won't get the chance to do again, at least not in the foreseeable future."

"Oh, Love. Come on. We'll talk more in the bath."

***

Their first time in the bath together had been drastically different. She remembered both of them blushing and trying to avert their eyes at various points. As she removed her clothes, she thought of how thick the tension had been between them and shivered.

Although they had been married six months now and she was accustomed to seeing--and touching--him in various states of undress, it still felt new in certain situations. She wasn't nervous around him, but she was still shy at times, especially when he teased her too much.

When she walked out of the dressing room, he was already in the bath up to his chest, head back and eyes closed. His silver hair billowed around him in the clear water, and he looked so handsome and content that she considered just sitting and watching him for a while. That was one of the few ways she could still manage to embarrass him.

The call of the hot water was too strong, however, and she dropped her robe on a nearby bench, causing his ears to abruptly perk up. He stood and watched her through half lidded eyes with obvious interest, so she rushed to submerge herself, much to his displeasure.

She giggled and waded over to him, and he promptly dumped a bucket of water over her head. She sputtered and glared at him through the soaking wet green bangs that now hung in her eyes, moving to grab the bucket from him.

"Hold still. You're dirty," he chuckled, refilling the bucket and raising it again. She yelped and tried to avoid him but he flung the water and hit her squarely on top of the head. "Ah, you don't look happy. Is my technique too aggressive?"

"Just a bit," she replied, glowering, and he laughed. As she lowered herself onto the underwater bench, where it was more shallow, the water crested the tops of her breasts and she saw the mirth vanish from his expression.

She pretended to ignore him as he grabbed soap and a large, fluffy sponge, then moved to stand in front of her. He lathered the soap and swept her hair over one shoulder so he could scrub her back, then her shoulders. He lifted her hands out of the water and kissed them before washing her arms, after which he smoothed her hair away from her face and leveled his gaze on her.

"So, tell me," he said softly. "Did you decide to have children because you think that's what I want?"

"Honestly, no," she replied, shaking her head. "I want them, too."

"Are you sure? From my perspective, it seems quite the opposite."

His tone wasn't accusatory, but it was matter of fact, and Frey found herself opening her mouth wordlessly in response. Then, finally, she realized what she meant to say. She grabbed the sponge from his hand and spread suds over his broad chest as she spoke.

"I know you would be an amazing father. You could impart so much knowledge to our kids, Leo. You could even teach them ancient languages… how to read and write... how to fish…" She trailed off, looking wistful.

"How to tease effectively… how to time a jump scare…" he added just as wistfully, and she slapped the sponge square in the center of his chest.

"There's another mark in the 'why this is a bad idea' column. Hadn't thought of you being a bad influence yet."

"Oh, come on. That's one of the best reasons there is," he grinned. "But please, finish what you were saying before."

"Put simply, I believe you would be an amazing parent… but I don't know if I can say the same about myself," she breathed.

"Hm." He took the sponge back and was silent, looking thoughtful. "Can I tell you what I think about that?"

When she nodded, he was quiet for a few more moments. He busied himself with gently washing her neck and chest, but he didn't delve below the water yet, so she knew the next words to leave his mouth would be serious.

"All right. Look at me and listen carefully," he ordered, and she met his gaze curiously. "Any child would be incredibly lucky to have you as its mother. Do you know why?"

"Not really," she murmured, but she looked at him expectantly.

"Because what you are best at is making everyone feel at home. Even when you were a stranger here, yourself, you took me and the other Guardians under your wing and made us feel like we belonged. Imagine how our child would flourish with that amount of love and care."

"Leo…"

"I'm not trying to convince you, by the way. I just couldn't bear to hear you say that you wouldn't be a good mother," he said resolutely, smiling down at her. "And I understand that it would change things between us, especially when they're small and need all of our attention. You're right to think we wouldn't be able to do certain things for a few years, but it's not a death sentence, Love. We still have plenty of life ahead of us, and plenty of fun to be had either way."

She stared at him for a long moment, feeling so overwhelmed with emotion that she wasn't sure how to react. She loved him so intensely that it made her feel like laughing and crying at once. She settled for smiling brightly at him, and she bit her trembling lip.

"As I said before, and I meant it--I'll be happy with whatever you decide. And there's no rush," he added, sitting on the bench next to her. He squeezed her soapy shoulders comfortingly and kissed her temple.

"I love you," she sighed, turning and embracing him. "Thank you. I'm going to think on this a bit longer."

"Take all the time you need," he said earnestly.

"Let me wash your hair," she grinned, sitting up on her knees and turning towards him. "I didn't get to last time."

"You can do whatever you want when you're sitting like that," he chuckled, making her blush. He turned his back to her with apparent reluctance.

"What made you decide to grow your hair so long?" she asked, lathering soap in her hands and gently working it into his scalp.

"Most people had long hair back then," he replied openly. "It was considered a symbol of strength for men, and for women, a symbol of fertility."

"So we would be regarded as very strong and very fertile," she said cheerfully, running her fingers through the silver strands. "I think your hair is even thicker than mine."

"Do you want me to cut it?"

"What? No, of course not. I love your hair."

"Good, because that's the only thing I wouldn't do for you," he said seriously. "It's a pain to care for, sometimes, but cutting your hair was either a sign you were disgraced or in mourning."

"Was it strange to see so many people with short hair when you first got here?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he chuckled. "It was jarring at first. Just one of the many little things I had to acclimate to."

She was satisfied that his hair was clean so she sneakily grasped the bucket in both hands behind him, quickly filling it and sloshing it over his head. He slowly turned and glared playfully at her over his shoulder, and she laughed and hugged him from behind, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that," he admitted, turning completely around to face her. He began washing her hair next, and she leaned forward and closed her eyes. 

Once he had finished and rinsed her hair, opting against completely dousing her this time, she leaned back against him and sighed with relaxation. His hands almost immediately cupped her breasts from behind, gliding over her soft and slippery skin, and a soft moan escaped her lips. He nuzzled the side of her neck and trailed open mouthed kisses from her ear to her collar bone, making her gasp.

She turned around and embraced him, tilting her head and kissing him deeply. Her breasts flattened against his chest and she was enveloped by warmth, that of his body and the water, making her feel blissfully comfortable and pliant. His hands slid down past her hips and cupped her behind, squeezing her supple flesh.

He drew back only to nibble her bottom lip and then slanted his head to the opposite side, stroking her tongue with his own and squeezing her tighter. She felt his erection straining against her stomach and reached down to grasp it, circling her thumb over the tip, and he groaned into her mouth.

One of his hands moved around to her front and her forehead dropped against his chest as he touched her. His fingers rubbed her into a frenzied state, and she whimpered and squirmed while stroking him in return.

"Hold on," he panted, grasping her wrists and smirking down at her. His bare chest, glistening with water, heaved slightly as he caught his breath. "You're getting too good at that."

He kissed her long and hard before he came up for air again. She giggled, breathless, and brushed her lips along his sharp jaw as he kneaded the backs of her thighs. He drew back so he could look at her, and the intensity in his eyes made her core throb with desire.

She turned away from him and stood on the step, bending over so that her hips were positioned just above the water. She bit her lip and blushed shyly, feeling exposed, but his reaction made it worth it. He growled low in his throat and bit the flesh of her hip before grasping her waist with his hands and rubbing himself against her backside teasingly.

They had explored this position a few times, but only at home, usually spontaneously against the kitchen counter when she was trying to cook. This was quite different and it excited her, as evidenced by the pulse thundering in her ears. She waited with bated breath for him to enter her, crossing her arms over the edge of the bath and resting her chin on them.

She felt him stroke her entrance with the head of his shaft and she moaned in anticipation, pressing back against him encouragingly. He anchored himself to her hips and slid into her gradually. Her mouth fell open and she gasped, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

As soon as he started to move, stroking in and out of her steadily, she found herself clinging to the edge of the bath and crying out with each thrust. Her voice echoed in the sizable room and she sank her teeth into her arm in an effort to dampen her cries.

He leaned over her, his chest against her back, and beared down on her while squeezing her breasts. She could hear his thighs slapping against the backs of her legs, along with the water sloshing around them and his occasional growl or moan. He quickened his pace and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head.

She arched her back and forced him deeper, causing them to gasp in unison, and he reached around between them to clumsily stroke her. His breaths puffed against her shoulder, making her hair stand up on the back of her neck, and she shivered involuntarily.

All at once she shuddered and peaked, calling his name, and he promptly filled her not a second afterward. It felt like he barely remained upright as he drove into her several more times and then slowly pulled out, collapsing in the water next to her. She rose on wobbly legs and cuddled into his lap, kissing him shakily.

"Have I told you, lately, how amazing you are?" he asked with a content sigh, holding her close.

"Yes, but you can say it again," she tittered, winking at him.

"Getting greedy, I see." He chuckled softly.

"It's your fault. You spoil me," she replied with a sweet smile.

"I do not spoil you," he argued. One side of his mouth curved upward as he looked at her. "I merely treat you how you deserve to be treated."

"Like a princess?" she giggled.

"Like a princess," he repeated, pinching her cheek. "One that I really love to tease, among other things."


	6. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You feel so good, Love," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You'd better tell me now if you want me to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet final chapter. I'm kind of sad. I can't believe how much I wrote in the last month, between Perpetual Fall and this, and it's going to feel weird not working on it anymore. I think this is a good spot to leave it.
> 
> Although... I'm already thinking of writing a one shot about when Frey finds out she's pregnant with Noel and/or Luna. I can't stop.

"I stopped taking my herbs," she announced, fidgeting expectantly.

Frey had planned to tell him she was truly ready to start a family in a less abrupt way, but suddenly she found she couldn't contain her excitement. Tomorrow was their first anniversary and she knew he would be over the moon.

She stood in the doorway of the finished castle addition, which now served as Leo's workspace. He had brought his few possessions, mostly books and trinkets he had collected over the last couple of years, from the hotel. She could hear his clock ticking away, but otherwise, their home was silent.

It took him a moment to look up from the yellowed papers that were strewn about his desk. His expression was blank until he processed her words and recognition dawned on his face, and she thought he was probably having to mentally transition from his old reality to his present one. That still happened fairly often.

He abruptly stood and strode over to her, cupping her face in his large hands. The comforting smell of ink and parchment relaxed her. She smiled sweetly up at him, watching the way his cerulean eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"Have my baby."

She was reminded instantly of how he proposed. It was much more of a demand, a direct but gentle one, than a request. His unwavering and hopeful stare made her heart stutter. She bit her lip.

"O-okay," she tittered, suddenly bashful. "You said that like you just spoke our baby into existence."

"I did," he replied with a grin, drawing her into his tender embrace. He rubbed his hands firmly up and down her back and nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" she asked softly, closing her eyes and melting into his arms.

"At this very moment, in fact," he replied and scooped her up.

She snuggled into him and tucked her face against his neck as he carried her. He always made her feel so protected and cherished, and now that they were officially going to start creating their own family, she knew his attentiveness would increase tenfold.

As he approached the side of their bed, she prepared for him to toss her onto it like he always did, but instead, he gently set her down on the edge. He carefully stripped her of each article of clothing, like he was unwrapping an expensive present, and lowered her back onto the pillows.

He must have noticed her bewildered expression because he smiled warmly and pecked her lips before blanketing her with the bed sheets and starting to undress himself. She observed him quietly, hiding her smile beneath the covers as he lit candles and even turned on soft music.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked with a chuckle, apparently feeling her eyes bore into him, and a blush dusted his cheeks.

"I was just wondering what you're up to," she giggled. "You didn't even go to all this trouble on our wedding night."

"I'm practicing," he said simply.

"Practicing…?"

"For when you're pregnant, of course. You need to be as relaxed as possible at all times, especially bed time."

"Leo…," she began, but she was speechless as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Hush and let me take care of you," he chided, cuddling her to him.

"Leo," she tried again. She sighed and laid on top of him, crossing her arms over his chest and resting her chin on them. "If I get pregnant, I'm not suddenly going to be helpless and fragile, you know. I'm still going to do all my farm work, just with a few modifications."

"I know. I just want you and the baby to be healthy." He smiled down at her and tousled her hair. "I can see you still trying to do everything yourself, so please tell me if you need anything at all."

"I promise I will," she said firmly, looking him in the eyes. The room was dark if not for all the candles he had lit, but she could see his expectant gaze clearly.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked gently, smoothing the hair he had mussed just moments earlier.

"Yes." She suddenly felt giddy and anxious all at once. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"All right, then. Here we go," he replied jovially, smoothly rolling her off of him and swapping their positions.

"Just like that, huh?" she laughed, then gasped as he attacked her neck.

"Just like that," he chuckled next to her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

He kissed a trail from her neck to her lips and then cradled her face in his hands, kissing her thoroughly. She responded in kind, threading her fingers through his soft hair and tangling their legs together.

"Wait," she panted when their lips separated. She grasped his shoulders and stared up at him.

"What's the matter? Second thoughts?" he asked, freezing and eyeing her curiously.

"No, I just… I don't know," she giggled breathlessly. "It feels like I'm jumping off of a cliff."

"That bad, huh?" he chuckled, eyes widening.

"We're taking a huge leap into the unknown. I'm feeling so many emotions all at once," she explained. "I've thought about this every minute since we last talked about it, and I made my decision, but now that we're actually trying…"

"Hey, come here," he said soothingly, rolling onto his side and embracing her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There's still plenty of time to turn back."

"I really don't want to turn back," she replied quickly, gazing into his eyes earnestly. "Just… tell me it's going to be okay."

"It's going to be more than okay," he said reassuringly. He affectionately stroked her cheek. "I'll be beside you every step of the way. And I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she replied softly as she pressed her lips to his again.

His kisses were slow and languid this time, not hurried, and she sank into his arms. His soft, pliant lips melded to hers. Long fingers stroked up and down her back, ghosting across her skin and giving her goosebumps.

He gently maneuvered her onto her back again, breaking their kiss as he settled himself between her legs. She felt his erection straining against her inner thigh and she lifted her hips to rub against it.

He leaned over her and brushed his lips teasingly across her nipples, making her moan. She grasped the back of his neck to pull him in closer, and he obliged her, pressing open mouthed kisses to her sensitive flesh. He drew a rosy nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, and she whimpered.

She raised her hips encouragingly again, tugging at his waist. He leaned back and grasped his erection at the base, rubbing the head against her wet core, and stroked it across her clit. She moaned and gasped simultaneously at the sensation, then closed her eyes blissfully as he did it again, making her body quiver with anticipation.

She sighed happily as he lowered his body on top of hers, kissing her beneath her ear and along her jaw before peppering her neck with kisses. Then he lifted his head to meet her eyes, and the tenderness in his gaze made her smile. She leaned up to kiss him and ran her nails across the small of his back, feeling him shiver in response.

Finally he shifted his hips upward and she moaned as she felt him pushing at her entrance. He made small strokes, gradually entering her as he kissed her ardently, and she wrapped her thighs around him and crossed her ankles.

"You feel so good, Love," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You'd better tell me now if you want me to stop."

She answered him by squeezing her legs around him, burying him within her completely. She tossed her head back against the pillows and whimpered with pleasure, biting her lip. He rocked against her agonizingly slowly, dipping his head to kiss her breasts again.

She watched him with bated breath as he rose to his knees and withdrew from her almost completely, and then he reentered her as gradually as before, locking half lidded eyes with hers. She felt herself flush under his intense gaze and her pulse quickened.

Growing restless, she braced her feet on the bed and pushed up against him, making him chuckle. She admired the way the candlelight highlighted the lean muscles of his tanned chest and abs, and it made her desire him even further.

"Always so impatient," he commented with a lopsided grin, reaching between them and stroking her sensitive bud.

His touch only served to make her buck against him more urgently, gasping wordlessly, but still he remained stationary. His electric blue eyes, still seductively half lidded, regarded her adoringly.

"Leo," she growled. "Why do you like to make me beg?"

"Because I love the faces you make," he replied, and then he grasped her waist and finally began to pump steadily in and out of her.

She cried out and arched her back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her head lolled back against the pillows as she savored the intense feeling. He lifted her legs and held them around his waist as he pounded into her, penetrating her deeply enough that it was almost painful, but deliciously so.

He leaned over her so they were chest to chest, bracing himself with his arms, and he ground his hips into hers. The friction was enough to make her shudder. She looked up at him pleadingly and he got the message because he repeated the motion, bringing her higher, and she moaned desperately.

Over and over he rolled his hips, more urgently each time, and she panted and gasped as she dug her nails into his back. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, their cries lost to each other's mouths, and then she tensed and quaked all over as her core pulsated around him. He groaned as she rode out her orgasm, retaining his pace, and her mouth hung open in a silent cry.

"Frey," he rasped, eyes full of fire.

"I'm sure," she breathed, and at those words, he shuddered and filled her.

Her eyes drifted shut dreamily as he kissed her again, lazily, still buried inside of her. When he broke for air, he withdrew from her and rested his head on her breasts as he was fond of doing. She smiled and stroked his hair.

After a while, he shifted onto his back and drew her into his embrace, rubbing her shoulders. The room was darker and she realized several of the candles had put themselves out.

"I think it's after midnight. Happy anniversary," she murmured, snuggling into him and rubbing her cheek against his warm chest.

"Happy anniversary, Love." His arm, the one she was using as a pillow, squeezed her tight. She felt him kiss the top of her head. "Maybe this time next year, we'll have a little one."

"Maybe so," she replied softly. And she found that she was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. And a special thanks to my only reviewer this whole time, Beththeawkward. She even reviewed every single chapter of both stories. Really appreciate all your kind words! :-D


End file.
